When a small business owner (or other user) decides to create a website the owner often would like to track the behavior or information about users of the website. The process of collecting and reporting the data is traditionally known as analytics. The analytics might include storing the path a user takes through a website to help the owner improve the design on the website. The analytics might also track what a user is “looking” at or how long a user stays on a webpage of the website. Analytics may also include tracking where the requesting user's device is located (e.g., geographic analytics) or how the user arrived at the webpage (e.g., via a search results page).